


Under The Weather

by SpongeFan257 (LocalAquatic)



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Nicktoons (Video Games), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), SpongeFan257's WeatherBoys
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/SpongeFan257
Summary: Kieran is a human teenager with a somewhat natural ability to control the weather. Upon having stumbling upon Bikini Bottom a few months before his sixteenth birthday, he's settled into the town quite well, living with Sandy and working at the Krusty Krab with SpongeBob.However, when Kieran begins to learn more of SpongeBob's life away from the Krusty Krab, he's whisked away to a new world. And all the while, Plankton's trying to steal the formula (as usual), planning to use the WeatherBoy to his advantage...





	1. Chapter 1

“Good mornin’, Kieran!”

Upon hearing his roommate’s voice, the teenage brunet awoke from his sleep and raised himself up, reaching eye level with her, since she had perched on the side of his bed.

“Sandy…” Kieran uttered tiredly, yawning before he could continue, “It’s too early…it’s-”

“10:30.” The squirrel interrupted, unimpressed, as she took the human teen’s alarm clock and showed it to him, clearly indicating that it was, indeed, 10:30.

“Yes, and I like my sleep.” Kieran rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed, Sandy now up to his chin.

“And besides, yer should be up early today! It’s August 7th!” Sandy announced cheerfully, causing Kieran to light up.

“Oh, barnacles! How could I forget! It’s my birthday!”

“It sure is!” A voice called from outside the room. SpongeBob and Patrick suddenly burst into the room, the former holding what seemed to be a birthday cake made out of Krabby Patties with sixteen candles and the latter holding a cluster of party hats and streamers.

“Happy Birthday, Kieran!” SpongeBob cheered as he presented the cake to Kieran.

“Aw, thanks, SpongeBob.” Kieran bent down and gave the sponge a small hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving to Patrick and giving him a warm hug, and taking a party hat, “Ooh, thanks Patrick.”

“And look – sixteen candles!” SpongeBob said, a third arm coming out from his torso to indicate them, “I do have that right, yes?”

“Well, sure,” Kieran nodded, “It’s only been a couple months since I’ve lived here, and I’ve told you my birthday and age.”

“And could you help me light these candles?”

Kieran looked at the sponge with doubt, “I thought when people normally surprise the birthday guy with cake they have the candles pre-lit so they can be blown out.”

“Well, yeah…but…” SpongeBob gestured over to Kieran, “You know…”

Kieran’s eyes suddenly widened in comprehension, before waving a hand over the candles, causing each of them to light up. “You just wanted to see me do _this_ , right?”

SpongeBob and Sandy chuckled sheepishly while Patrick remained indifferent from the exchange.

“What day is your birthday, again?” Patrick asked.

The human teen huffed in response.

“Oh, Patrick…”

“So whaddaya wanna do today?” Sandy asked Kieran, who was walking to the other side of the room behind a room divider, getting ready to get dressed.

“I dunno, really.” Kieran shrugged from the other side, “Probably just going to go to work, but otherwise I don’t-”

“Phsaw!” SpongeBob guffawed, “If you wanna do something today, I’ll just get Mr. Krabs to give you the day off!”

“Gee, I don’t know, SpongeBob…”

Despite having trailed off, Kieran’s train of thought was disrupted by a mild beeping sound, emitting from somewhere in the room.

At that moment, SpongeBob perked up, placing a hand by his side pocket, “Oh!” he exclaimed, “I just forgot…something! Say, I won’t be able to make it to work on time and I know it’s your birthday and all but can you cover for me for a while? Thanks!” And with that, the sponge rushed out of the room.

“Well, sure, I- SpongeBob!” Kieran called after him, putting on his jeans and proceeding to chase after him, only to find SpongeBob no longer in the hallway, “Where’d he go?”

“Probably forgot your birthday present!” Sandy said, immediately coming to the human teen’s side.

“Ooh, alright!” Kieran’s eyes widened in delight, “Can’t wait!”

* * *

 

Kieran was not surprised to find the Krusty Krab busy, given it usually was. Squidward was manning the register, and Mr. Krabs was no doubt in his office, counting his money or something of the sort. The teen casually strolled to the cashier stand, wearing his Krusty Krab hat.

“It’s OK, Squidward, I’ll take it from here.” Kieran said to the octopus, who was frantically dealing with an impatient customer.

“Thank goodness!” Squidward sighed in relief upon giving the customer his change, and moved out of Kieran’s way, “Where’s SpongeBob? I’ve been running orders in and out all day!”

The teen shrugged, “Sometimes, I wish I knew.”

“Oh, well, at least now I’m not the one dealing with these imbeciles. Oh, and happy Birthday, by the way.”

“Thanks, Squiddy.” Kieran leaned over the boat in order to give his companion a small hug, before turning back to the line of angry customers, “And can you guys get in a single file line, please?!? If you don’t I will be forced to make you line up properly!”

In order to demonstrate this, Kieran waved his right arm in the air, effectively forming a small gust of wind, before blowing it in a customer’s face, causing them to back away from him. In response, the entire mass of fish lined up accordingly.

“There.” Kieran said smugly, brushing some stray hairs to the side, “Now, that’s better.” He looked up at the first customer, “Hey there, and welcome to the Krusty Krab! How may I help you?”

“I’ll have a Krabby Patty, extra mayonnaise, and some Kelp Fries.” The customer informed.

“Coming right up, sir!” Kieran jotted the order down on the notepad before giving the page to Squidward, “That’ll be $4.98.”

Before the customer could hand him a five dollar bill, the whole restaurant was dominated by a loud shriek, coming from Mr. Krabs’ office.

“I’ll go look!” Kieran called over to Squidward, before getting out a padlock and locking the cash register, the key safe in his shorts’ right pocket, “I’ll be just a minute you guys!”

Predictably, Kieran was met with a discontent groan, but nonetheless he made his way to Mr. Krabs’ office. Inside, the crustacean was standing atop of his desk, a small black creature on the floor nearby.

“KIERAN, M’BOY, HELP!” Krabs exclaimed in panic, “THIS THING’S AFTER ME MONEY!”

“I highly doubt a spider is after cash, Krabs,” Kieran commented, “It’d have no use for it. However…I think it’s more interested in the formula…”

With a flick of the wrist, Kieran enclosed the spider in a solid bubble. Then, with another gesture, he brought the bubble over to him, using his hands to turn the delicate sphere until he caught sight of a familiar single-celled organism sitting within grey mechanics.

Kieran chuckled to himself, “Well, well, Plankton, didn’t think you’d do this!”

“Ugh, if it isn’t the WeatherBoy…” Plankton huffed, “Always ready to ruin my plans…”

“And this attempt had you making Krabs scream like a girl?”

“I ought to deduct outta yer paycheck fer a comment like that!” Mr. Krabs interjected.

Kieran continued, “Well, you know the drill, don’t you?”

Plankton nodded reluctantly, “Yeah…”

“Good.” Kieran led the bubble out of Mr. Krabs’ office and out of the restaurant. “Tell your wife I said ‘hi’!” He told the protozoan as he forced the bubble speeding towards the Chum Bucket’s doors. The bubble popped upon contact with the doors, leaving Plankton on the ground with a now-damaged mechanical spider.

* * *

 

“This stinks, Karen!” Plankton fumed openly to his computer W.I.F.E as he tossed the mechanical spider into a pile of other failed attempts of stealing the formula and sat down in a miniscule chair besides Karen’s monitor. “You know, up until now I’ve never been able to stay in the Krusty Krab for more than a few seconds since that Kieran guy came along!”

“What’s so bad about him?” Karen asked, apathetically.

“I’m serious Karen!” Plankton seemingly whined having taken notice of the computer’s tone, “He’s got all these powers…far greater than I’ve ever seen before. He doesn’t even need an air helmet to stroll around town!”

“Isn’t he a human, though?”

Plankton sighed, “Yes, he is. But, somehow, he’s got the powers of nature on his side. And it’s those powers that are keeping me from the formula! SpongeBob hasn’t had to stop me in ages! I hate it, because I can’t get past that human at all!”

Karen groaned, “Well, gee, Plankton, why don’t you just find someone just as powerful?”

“It’s not that simple-” Before he could finish his counter-argument, Plankton paused. He _did_ in fact have a way to do that! He did know a couple of people that might be able to help!

“Oh, great…” Karen took note of her husband’s gradually greatening grin, “I’m sorry for even putting the thought through you head…”

“Don’t be, Karen dearest!” Plankton said coolly, as he made his way out of the laboratory, “I’ll be seeing to getting my own powerful allies!”

Upon his exit, Karen sighed, “I’m fine, by the way. Thanks for asking…”

* * *

 

It was closing time at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs had long gone home, leaving Kieran and Squidward to lock up. Normally, if SpongeBob were with them, Squidward would have just taken off, but he and Kieran bonded differently to how the latter bonded with SpongeBob, so they had their own friendly connection; that connection was perhaps most prominent whenever SpongeBob had to take off to…wherever it was he kept going to.

“Another day done!” Kieran sighed, slight sadness emitting from the tone. Nonetheless, a neutral expression was plastered on his face.

“Hey, you wanna go do something for your Birthday?” Squidward asked.

“I dunno. I thought that SpongeBob was gonna come see me and give me my present or something…”

“With that nincompoop your present could very well be forgotten about again once he actually _does_ show up.” Squidward muttered, “But, come on, I’ll make you some of that fancy chocolate you like!”

“Well, I could do with some chocolate…” Kieran licked his lips in content at the thought, “The others had given me a Krabby Patty cake, which while it was a good gesture…I just don’t think that it…”

“Ugh…Krabby Patty cakes…” Squidward shivered in disgust as the two walked down the street to Squidward’s house, “Even the thought of it makes me wanna puke!”

“I ate some of it…” Kieran confessed, “Mostly because I got a free burger out of it…”

“You know, if Krabs knew how much _you_ charged for a Krabby Patty, he would not be happy.”

“What?” Kieran shrugged, “So what if I charge two dollars less than what Krabs tells us too? We’ve been selling more as a res-OW!”

Squidward turned around in concern as the human teen rubbed his head, “What happened?”

“I don’t know…” Kieran replied, “It felt like a little needle went in my leg,”

“Probably something on the ground.” Squidward suggested, “I keep telling them to clean up the streets, but _noone_ ever listens to me! I think we best get to my place quickly.”

“Good idea…” Kieran nodded, shaking off the pain (although it seemed to have stopped) and walking alongside his friend.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, thanks to a pace-walk, Kieran and Squidward made it to the latter’s home. Squidward was taking his time looking for his keys whilst Kieran looked on patiently.

“Hey, guys!” SpongeBob’s voice called out to them as the two turned around to see him approaching from down the road. He sounded rather out of breath, “I…tried to find you earlier…but gosh, you’re fast walkers!”

“Well, we like to live our lives in the fast lane,” Squidward retorted as he found his house key and put it in the door, “Unlike you, leaving us to deal with those bottom feeders while you go off and do Neptune knows what!”

“Where have you been, SpongeBob?” Kieran asked, “I know Sandy said something about getting my Birthday present, but…we were hoping you’d at least show up at some point today to do a shift!”

“Oh, you know!” SpongeBob chuckled, “I’d never miss work unless it was important! And what’s more important than picking up a best friend’s Birthday present?”

“Where’s the present then, genius?” Squidward asked sarcastically before entering, Kieran following him, but with his eyes focused on SpongeBob, who began to stare at his empty hands in shock.

“Oh, umm…the present?” SpongeBob asked again, weakly, “Barnacles, I must’ve left it at home! I’ll just go and get it!”

“OK, then, SpongeBob, I’ll be here.” Kieran nodded as he and Squidward shut the door, “You think he really does have it?”

“Neptune better hope he does!” Squidward responded.

* * *

 

SpongeBob was looking frantically around his pineapple home for Kieran’s present. It was ready, but he had just misplaced it. His living room looked as if it were turned upside down, a now-no-longer-sleeping Gary included. The snail slithered over to his owner, who was currently turning the library into a similar mess.

“Meow?” Gary asked.

“Oh, Gary, I know I put it somewhere!” SpongeBob said frantically, “But where’d I put Kieran’s present?”

“Meow…?”

“Oh, I, um, had to deal with some important matters today, Gary, you knew that…right?”

Gary rolled his eyes, “Meow…”

SpongeBob whipped himself around and shushed Gary, “Shh! You can’t tell him that!” Turning back the shelves, he pulled out several books at a time, before finding a neatly wrapped present, topped with a red bow, “Aha!”

“Meow?”

SpongeBob pet Gary on his shell, “Now, now, Gary, this is Kieran’s, and I better get it to him before it’s too late!” He rushed out of the library and out of the front door, quickly shouting back to his snail, “I’ll feed you as soon as I get back!”

Gary huffed, knowing that was most unlikely.

* * *

 

“Here it is, Kieran!” SpongeBob presented the human teen with his present in Squidward’s dining room, the octopus only letting him in at Kieran’s request. Kieran was the middle of eating homemade sesame chocolate, a few seeds scattered around his plate and lips. “Here’s the present I’ve been meaning to give to you!”

“Now you just gotta hope it’s worth it.” Squidward remarked, though Kieran decided not to delve deeper into that.

“So, wonderfully wrapped, SpongeBob!” Kieran commented, examining the gift with excitement. Then, his face evolved into one of confusion, “Hey, uh, the bow, uh…how do I open this?”

“Pull on the loose end,” Squidward directed his attention to the end of the ribbon.

In pulling the ribbon, Kieran was surprised to find a blue music box, shaped like a shell with the letters “BFF” in shining gold letters.

“SpongeBob, what is...” Kieran asked, as SpongeBob raised his hand.

“You have to open it!” The sponge responded, but not before turning the crank on the bottom.

In doing so, the music box played a light little ditty as SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward-shaped moulds danced around a central mould shaped like Kieran.

“Oh, SpongeBob, this is so cute!” Kieran exclaimed cheerfully as he hugged SpongeBob.

“You’re welcome… _Best Friend_!” SpongeBob responded.

Squidward huffed, “Oh, and look, I’m in the circle too.”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t be,” Kieran pointed out, getting out of the hug slowly and turning to the octopus, “You’re one of my friends, aren’t you?”

“Can’t argue with that,” Squidward said, with possibly a light chuckle. Then he raised his arms expectantly, “Come on, I see where this is going.”

Kieran gave Squidward a hug, as well as a thank you for the chocolate, which was gone fairly quickly.

“OK, I think I better get home,” Kieran announced a few minutes later, after helping himself to more of Squidward’s chocolate.

“I best get home, too,” SpongeBob nodded, “Poor little Gary must be starving by now!”

“You rarely feed him.” Squidward commented, causing Kieran to chuckle. SpongeBob did not notice the comment and as such walked out none the wiser.

Kieran examined the music box carefully, “This looks too intricate for SpongeBob to make all in one day.”

“I don’t think he did make it today.” Squidward pointed out, “It was likely an excuse.”

“Maybe he forgot to bring it along and went back to get it?”

Squidward frowned at the weak counter, “I hardly think so. Wouldn’t take him a good ten hours to find it. Even if he turned his house into a fruit shake twice.”

“Well, sure…but…”

“And he didn’t have the present when he came to meet us earlier on, did he?” The octopus asked, causing Kieran to sit down on the couch.

“Oh, sweet Neptune…” Kieran cursed, “You’re right! SpongeBob must be hiding something from me!”

“Yep.” Squidward said, tonelessly.

“But what? Should I go over there and ask him?”

Sensing the teen was about to get up, Squidward blocked his way, “No! Well, not now, at least. He won’t _tell_ you, will he?”

Kieran thought about it, “No…”

“Then what I suggest is that you quietly follow him the next time he excuses himself. That’ll get you the information you want.”

“Will you come with me?” Kieran asked.

Squidward shook his head, “Neptune no! This is your thing, not mine.”

“Fair point.” Kieran turned to leave, “Well, I guess I’ll be getting home now.”

“See you at work tomorrow.” Squidward waved as he watched Kieran walk back home.


	2. Plankton's Plan In Action

In the wee hours of the next morning, Plankton was exhausted from having been inventing all night, a weapon-shaped figure under a cloth. He breathed a sigh of accomplishment as he wiped some dirt and sweat from himself.

“I did it!” The protozoan exclaimed in triumph, “With this, that WeatherBoy will soon fall into my hands!”

“That’s great.” Karen said sarcastically, “But could you finally get to cleaning my screen? You’ve gotten it all dusty when you were conjuring up that ‘master plan’ of yours…”

“That’ll have to wait, dearest,” Plankton brushed off as he looked into the distance, “First off I’ve got to find me some co-conspirators…”

“Well, you got one so far…” Karen remarked, rolling her digital eyes.

“Indeed I do…” Plankton sighed, “But, it’s somewhat incomplete. Something must’ve gone wrong. Maybe I forgot something?”

“Did it ever come to mind that you may not have had a sufficient DNA sample to use?”

Plankton blinked twice before crossing his arms, “What’s wrong with the sample I had, Karen?”

“Don’t look at me like I did something with it.” The computer countered, “It wasn’t my plan to get the DNA by sticking one of _your_ syringes in his leg.”

“I am _small_!” Plankton yelled, as loudly as possible, “There’s not many places I can get a DNA sample.”

“Yeah, cuz it’s not like he’s gonna come in here and give you some DNA.” Karen sarcastically responded.

“Wait! I have an idea!” Plankton brightened.

“Please leave me out of it.”

Plankton eyed his W.I.F.E moodily, “Noted. But I have another idea! I’ll just be a minute! Now, where do we keep the old robot parts?”

“Oh, no, I see where this is going…”

* * *

 

“Hey Kieran!”

Kieran, on his way to work, turned around to find SpongeBob jogging lightly in order to catch up with him. The sponge looked rather tired, but perhaps not as tired as the teen usually seemed. Once the two were side by side, SpongeBob slowed his pace down, as did Kieran.

“Hey, SpongeBob.” Kieran greeted, “What’s up?”

“How’d you find your Birthday?”

“You know, it was OK…”

SpongeBob looked at him questionably, “You don’t sound overly excited.”

“I know.” Kieran acknowledged, his eyes still looking at the path in front of him, “Only I had to spend my Sweet 16th working, covering for one of my best friends who I didn’t get to spend the day with.”

“Oh, umm…” SpongeBob stopped in his tracks, twirling his foot in the ground, “I’m sorry about that, it was just that-”

“It’s OK, SpongeBob.” Kieran nodded, not necessarily paying attention in favor of pressing forward, “I’m sure you had far more important things to do…”

“I guess I did…I mean, it kinda was…and-” SpongeBob trailed off, before quickly running in front of Kieran, causing the teen to stop and look at him, “Wait…I-I have something I guess I should tell you…”

“What?” Kieran asked tonelessly, raising a hand, as if prepared to get him out of the way if he didn’t move eventually.

“Yesterday…I couldn’t hang around with you because…I was actuall-” SpongeBob was interrupted by a sudden vibrating noise, seemingly coming from his right pocket. Taking out an odd device, its screen blinking frantically, SpongeBob examined it before his eyes went wide.

“What is it, SpongeBob?” Kieran asked.

“Oh, um- I have to go!” SpongeBob ran in the opposite direction, seemingly back to his house, leaving the human teen alone.

“Oh, that’s OK SpongeBob, I’m sure it’s important!” Kieran huffed bitterly as he walked onward to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

 

“Hey, Squidward.” Kieran greeted as he walked over to the cashier, sighing heavily upon finishing the sentence.

“Something up?” Squidward asked, paying no attention to the rather strange customer in front of him, “You seem a little down. And I know something about being down…”

“It’s fine. Really.”

“That nincompoop scurry off again?” Squidward monotonously guessed.

“Yep.”

The octopus made a disapproving groan, “Figures. Seems to be doing that a lot lately. Not that he seems to care that we’re doing his workload for him. Say, did you find out why he left this time?”

“No.” Kieran huffed, “I was _nearly_ there, but then this weird device-thingy started going off and off he went!”

“A device? You don’t think he got another job, do you?”

Kieran and Squidward both laughed in unison, while the bemused customer stared curiously at them.

“Who are we kidding?” Squidward wiped a tear from his eye, “SpongeBob loves this crummy job too much to do that.”

“But I wonder where he actually went…” Kieran pondered.

Turning back to the customer, Squidward huffed, “There’s no use thinking about it! I say just wait until he tells you! You know he’s not the best secret-keeper.”

“I suppose I could wait…”

“Well that’s great.” Squidward then looked at the customer before him and snarled, “You forgot the 39 cents. This is $2.60. And your kelp fries were $2.99.”

“I know I have it around here somewhere…” the fish trailed off as he checked himself thoroughly for some extra change. Luckily, he managed to find some in one of his back pockets, “Here you go!”

“Finally.” Squidward let out a sign of sarcastic relief, “We’ll get back to you with your order. Just wait at a table or something. I don’t care.”

“Sure thing.” As he walked by, the customer’s eyes seemed to glow a menacing green. Kieran eyed him curiously before walking into the kitchen to get his order sorted out.

“Well,” he said, pulling out his Krusty Krab hat and tying his apron on, “Another day, another dollar!”

* * *

 

Eight hours later, and still no sign of SpongeBob. Kieran had been left alone since Squidward has to leave an hour early for dance class. The teen knew the building inside out, proceeding to get out the keys ready to lock the restaurant.

Just as he got out of the building, Kieran could have sworn he stepped on something. Lifting his foot up, he squinted at the green-ish splatter on the ground, before it reformed into Plankton.

“Can’t a guy get by here in peace?” the protozoan exclaimed in anger.

“Hey, Plankton.” Kieran aimed a finger in Plankton’s direction and used the wind to bring him at eye-level, “Can I help you? Perhaps directions back to the Chum Bucket. You can’t miss it, it’s the place where the ceilings are covered in-”

“Alright, I get it!” Plankton groaned, “But you know, I couldn’t help notice that SpongeBob left your side earlier this morning, and that he’s not currently with you.”

“How do you know about that?”

“I have my ways! After all I went to college!”

“Plankton, what do you _really_ want to tell me?” Kieran said impatiently.

“Don’t you want to know where he went?” Plankton asked teasingly, “I know, you know. And I also know how to take you there!”

“You do?”

Plankton smiled the biggest grin his tiny mouth would allow, “Of course! Just come with me, and I’ll be ever so helpful to you!”

“If you end up tricking me, Plankton, I swear…” Kieran mumbled as he put the protozoan on his head for a safe ride, “You’re just lucky SpongeBob isn’t here, cuz now I’ve nothing else to do.”

“Trust me, my fine WeatherBoy, nothing will harm you.” Plankton promised, although it seemed as if he had yanked on a few of Kieran’s hairs, pulling them out swiftly.

“Ow!” Kieran cried in slight pain, “What was that for?”

“I’m sorry, I think I lost my balance for a minute there,” Plankton apologized, still holding Kieran’s hair strands.

* * *

 

Upon reaching Plankton’s laboratory, Kieran was quick to notice a strange contraption (or something of the sort, at least) hidden behind a white cloth. Walking over it, Plankton jumped down from his head and onto the fabric, no injuries being made in the process.

“You need my help with this?” Kieran asked skeptically, “Look, Plankton, I know I said I would be willing to help – I really don’t have much else to do so I can’t be bothered, really – but if it’s a science thing then I don’t think that I’m able to be of any assistance…”

“Nonsense!” Plankton scoffed, “You’ll be of more than enough help! I mean, for starters, you’ve already helped me!”

“Really? That’s cool, I guess. But what do you want me to do now?”

“That’s an easy one – I want you to help me steal the formula!”

Kieran was taken aback by such a request, “What?!? Plankton, I can’t, I-”

“Think about it!” Plankton smirked, “If you steal the formula for me, I’ll make you a full-time employee at the Chum Bucket! And if that doesn’t tickle your fancy, then I’ll be sure to give you exactly half of the money we make from selling our Krabby Patties!”

“That sounds rather tempting…” Kieran mused, before shaking his head in disapproval, raising Plankton from where he stood with the wind, “NO! Plankton, I’m not gonna-”

All of a sudden, Kieran was grabbed by a large claw-shaped mechanism, and Plankton was similarly snatched from his place in the air by a smaller equivalent.

“I thought you’d say that!” Plankton chuckled as he dropped what he was holding – Kieran’s hair – into another contraption after the mechanism holding him brought him to it, “Well, Kieran, it seems like you’ve helped me quite enough, thank you!”

“My hair…ugh!” Kieran hissed, “Wait…Plankton! Ugh…I thought we had a…ugh…deal!” Kieran struggled to sputter out as the claw had a surprisingly tight grip on his slim figure and arms.

“That’s right, WeatherBoob!” Plankton grinned, as the claw lowered him onto a table next to Karen, “In return of your assistance, I’d tell you where SpongeBob would be hiding!”

“I don’t believe you anymore!” Kieran countered.

“Oh, but you should…especially when you can see it for yourself!”

Plankton then comically pulled out a device from behind him – a similar one to what SpongeBob had – a pressed a button. In doing so, a strange portal appeared in the laboratory, green and white in appearance, its colors swirling about continuously. The mechanical claw holding Kieran started to rock in front of the portal, as if ready to swing him in.

“Now, Karen!” Plankton yelled maniacally as the claw released Kieran, sending him into the portal. After the teen was sent through, it closed, Kieran being unable to get back to Bikini Bottom.

Karen seemed to mutter, “You think it was a good idea to send him to-“

“He’ll be a stick in the mud!” Plankton scoffed, “Honestly dear, you think too much!”

* * *

 

“Where am I?”

Kieran rose himself from the ground using the wind and looked at his surroundings. Sure enough, Plankton had taken him to a new foreign world. The sky glowed orange with a warm sunny hue as the sunlight reflected itself from the many skyscrapers the city had. It was truly a magnificent sight to see. Judging by the clouds in the sky, Kieran guessed that the day was drawing to a close, night soon to bestow upon the town.

“What do you know?” Kieran thought aloud to himself as he took notice of the various townspeople – _human_ townspeople – walking on the streets, likely returning home to their families, “Plankton really did send me to another world…”

Suddenly, he bumped into someone accidentally, too caught up in his astonishment to pay attention to what’s in front of him. Both individuals fell to the ground, rubbing at their foreheads in agony.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I-” Kieran began to apologize as he got up, but his voice quietened once he looked into the person’s radiant brown eyes. He was also a teenager, if not only a year older, with blond hair and dressed in a casual t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and red sneakers.

“It’s okay.” The teen responded, putting a hand through his hair and chuckling to himself, as he watched Kieran’s open mouth twitch as if in amazement, “Say, you’re not too bad lookin’…”

“You sure? I mean I don’t exactly…” Kieran began chuckling sheepishly before blushing a deep red, “I’m awfully sorry, I just can’t seem to- oh…”

“Seriously, it’s fine. We all get a little tongue-tied now and again…” The blond teen assured as he put an arm around Kieran.

Kieran’s skin completely drained. In retaliation, he stammered as he tried to escape the handsome stranger’s arm, “Ooh, I’m afraid I must get going!”

“I hope I see you around!” The blond called after Kieran, leaving the brunet with a light pink blush on his face. 

* * *

 

Night eventually fell upon the town, leaving Kieran with nowhere to go. As of now, he was stranded and deserted. He would have felt cold under the night sky, but fortunately for him, his powers allowed him to stay warm regardless. The teen continued to stroll through the now-empty city streets, the town somewhat falling into an eerie silence.

Suddenly, Kieran heard a noise from above. From one of the rooftops, he guessed. “Hello? Is there someone there…?”

Starting to get worried, Kieran’s fear was again heightened when he heard when he heard a loud airy sound swoosh from behind. Turning around, he formed a ball of ice with his fist, ready to fend off whatever might attack him.

“Come out from wherever you’re hiding…” Kieran quivered, “I’ve got a cold fist here, and I ain’t afraid to use it!” He raised his fist in order to indicate, although he was most definitely sure there noone around in order to signify that to.

“Hey, hey, come on, now…” A chilled out voice began as the bushes started to move slightly, “No need to fight me.”

“Really?” Kieran asked, fear seemingly escaping his body, “And why is that-?“

From the bushes, a teenage boy emerged. His hair was as white as paper and his suit black as the night. He looked rather bemused, to say the least, at what he had encountered.

“You have powers, too?” He asked.

“Wait…” Kieran said skeptically, “You have powers, too?”

“Sure do!” He said, “I’ll show them to you sometime!”

“Why not right now?”

The white-haired teen chuckled, “I’m sure you have a home to get to – it’s rather late you know!”

“The thing is…” Kieran began, “I don’t…I just got here, and…I have noone with me…” He looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

“Hey, look, dude…” The white-haired teen began, “Why don’t you come stay with me for a while, then?”

“Really?” Kieran held back a few more tears, “You’d do that?”

“Well, sure! Plus, we’ll get to look into each other’s powers a little more!”

Kieran giggled, “I rather like the sound of that!” He then extended a hand out, “I’m Ki-uh, Brother Nature!”

“Brother Nature?” The teen looked at Kieran doubtfully, “You know what, it suits you. And I’m gonna guess it’s related to what you do.”

“Sure does!” Kieran chuckled, “And what about you?”

“Danny Phantom. Nice to meet ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get this fic done in a few chapters - less than ten, hopefully.


	3. The New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I've aged up Danny a little bit in context. He's roughly 16 as well, to be the same age as Kieran. In addition, Jazz - who appears in this chapter - is 18, roughly college-aged.

“So, _Danny_ ,” Kieran mused as he and the ghost-like superhero flew in the air – the WeatherBoy being able to do so via the wind, “What is this place?”

“Amity Park.” The ghost teen replied, “Did you not see the sign on your way here?”

“I didn’t land that far out of the town…” Kieran murmured.

“’Land’? You flew here?”

Kieran chuckled, “I guess you could say that. I definitely hit the ground when I arrived, that’s for sure.”

Taking in the bird’s eye view of the town, Kieran began to fly in all kinds of directions. Thankfully, there was noone here to see him do it.

“What are you doing?” Danny stopped in his tracks as he looked at on the WeatherBoy spinning around and doing loops.

“Sorry,” Kieran apologized upon stopping, “It’s just…I’ve never actually done this sort of thing before, so I’m having fun with it.”

“Come on, though, we’re nearly there.” Danny tugged on Kieran’s arm before flying off with him. They both landed in front of a tall building with the words ‘Fenton Works’ on the front, and arrow also pointing at the front of the building.

“You live here?” Kieran asked, almost sceptically, as he took notice of the out-of-place structure sitting on top of what would have otherwise been a regular building.

“Sure do!” Danny replied, “Now wait here, I’ll just be a minute or two.” He then fazed through the door as opposed to opening it manually.

Having been a good five minutes, the door was then opened by a noiret teen with icy blue eyes wearing a white shirt and jeans. He looked almost too similar to Danny, but Kieran shook off the idea.

“Hey, so you wanna come in?” The teen asked as Kieran complied.

The brunet then stood closer to the noiret, studying him with caution, “…Danny?”

The fellow teen chuckled before stepping back, “Yeah, it’s me. I’ve got control over my ghost powers. This is what I normally look like.”

Danny then led Kieran through his house, which to the brunet looked rather similar to the inside of Sandy’s treedome, only more suitable for a human to live in as well as also being significantly toned down in color.

“Gee, you could seriously use a little splash of color…” Kieran whispered as they approached the living room.

Danny chuckled at the comment as he led the way, coming into contact with a man, a woman, and a young, college-aged girl.

“This is him.”

“Hey there!” The woman greeted as she approached Kieran, “Danny told us that you need a place to stay for a while, is that right?”

“Yeah,” Kieran responded, almost in a splutter, “I don’t really have anywhere else to go…”

“Well, then you’re more than welcome to stay here!” The woman replied, “I’m Maddie Fenton, by the way. That’s my husband Jack and daughter Jazz. And clearly you know Danny already.”

“That I do, Mrs. Fenton!” Kieran chuckled, before straightening his posture, “Oh, and um, I’m Kieran.”

“Kieran!” Maddie repeated, making her way back to the couch, “Well, just make yourself at home, dear, and let one of us know if you need anything!”

“Will do!”

“Come on, Kieran,” Danny proclaimed, tugging lightly at the brunet’s arm, “You can bunk with me!” 

* * *

 

_“Plankton, just calling to ask how’s the plan coming?”_

Holding a communication device in his hand, Plankton sighed as he looked on at the aforementioned plan on the lab table, “It’s coming along well. Just needs a few hours before I can test it out.”

_“A few hours?!? I didn’t come down there to help you in getting that sample just for you to tell me you need even more time! I thought the four of us were to test it already!”_

“Yes, well… some things take their time,” Plankton chided, “Not like you’d know how complicated it is working in a laboratory!”

_“Is that supposed to be a challenge, Sheldon?”_

“Hey!” The protozoan shrieked back, “Don’t get too ahead of yourself! We’re all in this together!”

_“Yeah, yeah. I know. Part of a team and all that. Anyway, did you see to the WeatherBoy you were talking about?”_

Plankton cackled, “Of course! Sent him off on an adventure. He should be out of our hair now.”

_“Where’d you send him?”_

“Let’s just say he’s never gonna find a way back, that’s for sure.”

_“I didn’t get a straight answer for that.”_

“You don’t need one.” Plankton remarked, “Just know that it’ll be a while before I can get back to you guys with this. Trust me, a couple hours and this baby will be the perfect weapon!”

_“Don’t waste a second, Plankton, please. We need to get this thing underway as soon as possible. If it’s as good as you say it’s going to be, then it just might be the key to ultimate world domination.”_

* * *

 

“Gee, I really do appreciate this, Danny.”

Kieran was sitting on the bed with Danny in the latter’s bedroom, which was similarly lacking in color. The two were clad in sleepwear, with Kieran wearing a spare pair of Danny’s own pajamas. A sleeping bag had been placed a few meters away from the bed for the brunet to sleep in, but for now the two seemed to be content in their conversation.

“It’s no big deal,” Danny waved off, “Not everyday you meet someone with powers!”

Kieran sighed, “I would have thought the same thing, too, prior to this.”

“So, tell me about where you came from,” Danny suggested, “Did everybody know you as a hero?”

Kieran stammered, “Oh! Well, I wouldn’t say as a hero…but rather a, um, person with supernatural powers, I guess?”

“And what about your powers? Where’d you get them?”

“As far as I’m aware, I was born with them naturally at my disposal. Nothing too out of the ordinary has ever happened that would grant me with these powers.”

“Oh.” Danny sighed, as if slightly disappointed by the response.

“But hey, what about you?” Kieran asked optimistically, “Surely you got your powers somehow?”

“I sure did!” Danny beamed, “Got ‘em in my parents’ laboratory.”

“So, essentially through a lab accident?”

“Some accidents can lead to unexpectedly wonderful things,” Danny pointed out.

Kieran chuckled in response, as he thought back to the attractive stranger he had met earlier that evening, “I suppose you’re right…”

“Anyways…” The ghost-boy began as he looked at his watch, “Perhaps we should get some sleep. We’ve been up for some time now.” Danny and Kieran then stood up before the former took the opportunity to get into his bed covers.

Kieran turned around and looked down at his supposed sleeping arrangements, “No, no, no…”

With a wave of his hand, followed by a few more, an ice sculpture began to form below the sleeping bag. Gradually, the shape started to resemble a regular-sized single bed, complete with the WeatherBoy’s name engraved in the headboard.

“That’s more like it!” Kieran proudly remarked as he then manipulated the sleeping bag into a quilt for him to sleep under, getting under it upon doing so.

“What the heck?” Danny exclaimed, eyes wide, “You can make stuff like beds?”

“Not proper beds, obviously, but, yeah, something of the sort.” Kieran replied.

“But…wouldn’t it be cold?”

“Remember…” Kieran began as he tapped his nose, “Weather powers come with immunity to the natural elements. It’s why my wardrobe back home only contains t-shirts and shorts!”

“Say, I’ll have to introduce you to my friends tomorrow,” Danny said, “I’m sure they’ll be interested in these powers of yours.”

“Yes, they probably will be,” Kieran yawned, “Anyway, g’night Danny.” 

* * *

 

Morning soon hit Amity Park, and Kieran had woken up, still lying in his makeshift ice bed. The WeatherBoy turned to the window, where he could vaguely see a bird-shaped object outside, a chirping sound easily visible.

“Ergh, I thought we got rid of that bird bath…” Kieran yawned as he lay back down in his sleeping bag. But the feeling didn’t feel right, “Wait…”

Kieran suddenly screamed for a second or two as he jumped out – only, since he was in a sleeping bag, he ended up falling to the floor. He had only remembered that he was in fact in another world, and the teenage boy sleeping in the real bed next to him had risen from his own bed at the sudden noise.

“Kieran, wha-?” Danny murmured as he took note of his companion’s bedhead, and how it was spread out on the floor. Both teenagers got up from their positions and walked towards each other, “Something up?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Kieran rushed, brushing himself off, “Just, um, forgot I wasn’t back home, that’s all. Haven’t really been far from it since I moved there.”

“I see.” Danny nodded, “Let’s get some breakfast.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

 

“How’d you sleep last night?”

Kieran was currently in the Fenton’s kitchen, making his way with a cup of tea in his hands to the coffee table in the living room where Danny’s sister – Jazz – was sitting on the couch. The young woman had patted a spot on the couch next to her as she asked him the question.

“Alright, I suppose.” Kieran nodded, “Didn’t think I’d be so comfortable!”

“Why, you sleep in Danny’s bed?”

The WeatherBoy chuckled awkwardly, “Oh! No no, of course not! The sleeping bag was rather comfortable as it was!”

“You know, if you pushed him enough he could give you his bed.” Jazz chuckled.

“I heard that,” Danny said as he approached the two holding two bowls of cereal with spoons.

As he thanked Danny for the food, Kieran turned to Jazz and responded, “Thanks for the tip, but I’m fine with my current arrangements.” He then turned to Danny, and the two exchanged knowing grins with each other. Kieran then weakly spoke up to the ghost-boy, “You know, I could’ve gotten my own cereal…”

Danny waved his hand, “Nah, that’s okay, dude. You’re the guest!”

“Well, as long as I don’t intrude…”

“Anyways,” Danny began, “I wanna introduce to you to my friends, Sam and Tucker, today, if that’s cool with you.”

“Oh, sure,” Kieran nodded as he sipped his tea, “I’m fine with that. What’re they like?”

“They’re really cool. They-”

Danny and Jazz’s parents then came into the room, decked in the same peculiar clothing as they had been the day before. Kieran had decided to not ask Danny why they wore such clothing or what it was for, and in this instance chuckled at their approach.

“Say, Kieran, did you see any ghosts in Amity Park last night?” Maddie asked.

“Well,” Kieran stammered, “Ah…”

“Guys,” Danny huffed, “Could you _not_ -?”

“You should help us out and look for ghosts whenever you and Danny hang out at night!” Jack interjected, “Do some nighttime patrolling of the city for us!”

“But what would I do if I did spot a ghost?” Kieran asked, as Danny face-palmed.

“You let me or Maddie know, of course!” Watching the brunet’s mouth open as if to query, Jack immediately added, “We’re ghost hunters! Hunting ghosts is what we do! It’s also one of the reasons why we like it here so much!”

“No…” Danny muttered in dismay, his head deep in his hands.

“Oh, hush, Danny!” Maddie scolded, “Just because you’re not interested doesn’t mean Kieran isn’t.”

“Quite.” Kieran agreed, “Ghosts are quite interesting.” Without Jack and Maddie’s knowledge, he exchanged a small grin with Danny, who in response lifted his head from his hands.

“Welp, time to start the day!” Danny proclaimed as he guided Kieran out of the house. “We’ll be at the park if you need us.”

“Remember, Kieran, look out for ghosts!” Maddie yelled after them.

“I’ll make sure I do, ma’am!” Kieran yelled back.


	4. New Friends All Around (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another Under The Weather chapter at long last!
> 
> This is quite long - longer than I intended, actually.  
> I think based on what I plan for the story, I'll just split these part of the story into two chapters.

“Gee, Danny,” Kieran chuckled as he and Danny walked along the streets of Amity Park, “Is that what you meant when you said your parents were ghost hunters?”

Danny nodded, “Yep. It’s been a long-time fascination of theirs.”

“Do they happen to know about the-”

“No…no they don’t know.” Danny sighed, “Probably best they don’t, cuz of how they see ghosts and stuff.”

Kieran nodded comprehensively, “Of course. I understand.” He then exhaled and relaxed his posture, “Whew! How far away is the park?”

“Not that far.” Danny answered, “Dude, are you seriously tired already?”

Kieran quickly rose again and shook his head, “Nuh-uh! I’ll even race ya!” And with that, the brunet zoomed past the ghost-boy, using the wind to go faster than he was capable of.

“Hey, wait up!” Danny rushed after him, “You don’t even know where the park is!”

“Ha!” Kieran smirked playfully as he looked over his shoulder at the noiret, “Almost there, it seems, and it looks like I-“

Kieran ended up crashing into something, falling down hard and landing face first in the ground. Getting up slowly with his eyes still shut, he held one hand up to his nose and rubbed it gently.

“Ouch…” he moaned, “That’ll hurt for a few hours…”

“What’s with the rush, cutie?”

Looking up, Kieran noticed that he was looking at the same blond from yesterday. His hair was much neater than it had been in the evening, and his shoes were as bright as they could be in the summertime sunlight.

“H-Hi!” Kieran spluttered, finding himself flustered around the other teen, “I am so dreadfully sorry about this, but I just-“

“It’s cool, right?” the blond smoothly hushed him. He then put his warm hands on Kieran’s shoulders and balanced him out a little, “These things happen, right?”

“Of course!” the WeatherBoy chuckled.

“So, that’s the second time you’ve fallen into me. How about we go on a date?”

“Huh?” Kieran’s eyes widened at the request, as did Danny’s.

“Woah.” was all that came from the noiret’s mouth at that moment.

Kieran twiddled his fingers, then placed his hands behind his back as he answered the blond stranger, “I’d love to, but you see, I’m-”

The blond raised his hand and chuckled to himself, “Say no more. You’re quite occupied as it is. But…of course if it’s me, then I totally get it…”

“Oh, no, that’s not it, it’s just that…well…for one I don’t actually know your name…?”

The blond seemed to lean in close, his mouth only inches away from Kieran’s ear, “Lucas.”

“Okay, then… _Lucas_ …” Kieran repeated silently as Lucas grinned and backed away slightly.

As if well-practised, Lucas flicked a few fingers close to his shorts’ pockets and pulled out a pen in one and a business card in the other. Turning the card over to its blank side, he scribbled something on it quickly before handing it to Kieran.

“My number. Call me if you wanna get together.” Lucas smiled a wide smile at the WeatherBoy before winking and walking past them, as if in triumph.

“That was weird.” Danny spoke up, looking over his shoulder.

“Uh huh…” Kieran’s eyes were fixated on the number on the card. He then perked up as if he realized something, “Oh! Danny, I don’t have my cell phone on me right now…”

“Can’t you make one like you did with that bed?”

“My powers don’t work like _that._ Phones are far more complex, and involve electricity – while I can command thunder, that’s not a sufficient element to base a phone on. Rather unstable, actually.”

Danny huffed, “Gee, you sound like one of my friends…”

“Hey, Danny!” a voice cried in the distance. The two looked ahead of them to see two other people looking right back at them in the park, “You comin’ or what?”

“Coming, Tucker!”  Danny called after him, taking Kieran’s wrist and escorting him over to them.

* * *

“So who’s your new friend?” the male teen – Tucker – asked with interest upon Danny and Kieran reaching him at the park.

“Guys, this is Kieran!” Danny introduced the WeatherBoy with glee, and then turned to Kieran, “Kieran, these guys are Tucker and Sam.”

“Cool.” Kieran said as he waved at both of them, “Nice to see you guys.”

“So, we saw you dash here?” Sam asked, “You an aspiring athlete?”

Kieran chuckled, “Gosh no! I easily get tired when running! Yeah, no, I was actually using the wind to get here!” That last part he had lowered his voice down for in order to not attract any unwanted attention.

“Using the wind?” Tucker asked, almost sceptically, “I find that hard to believe!”

“Don’t believe me?” Kieran asked back, a grin forming, “Well, I’ll show you!”

Tucker looked at the brunet in question before noticing that he was slowly being lifted off of the ground. His legs were soon dangling in the air as he hovered a foot or two above the surface. Then, he was suddenly – and forcibly – escorted along the pathway of the park, passing the other three. As he was moved, the tech-savvy teen let out shrieks of panic. Fortunately, Kieran flicked his wrist, which caused Tucker to turn back to the group as he was taken in their direction.

“Kieran…!” Sam’s intonation increased as Tucker began speeding towards them.

“Hold on!” Kieran cried, “You two stay close!”

Pulling Sam and Danny in, a bubble suddenly formed around the three, enclosing them in a soft, yet nonetheless effective shield. As Tucker came into contact with the bubble shield, the wind stopped carrying him and he landed rather softly on the ground, the shield having softened the impact.

Kieran let go of both Danny and Sam as he bent down to help Tucker up. “You still find it hard to believe?” he asked with a smirk.

“Okay, okay, you proved your point. I think I might need to sit down.”

Tucker took ahold of Kieran’s hand and, to the surprise of the latter, lent into his shoulder. The WeatherBoy then escorted the fellow teen to a nearby park bench and gently lay him down across it.

“I might’ve gone too far.” He chuckled sheepishly, “Sorry about that.”

“I’m fine…” Tucker assured, before unexpectedly wincing, “Might go see a doctor later this week if this doesn’t die down, but yeah, I’m fine, dude.”

“Cool. So, uh, guys should we go to the usual place?” Danny asked openly, and was answered with nods coming from Tucker and Sam.

“Uh, ‘usual place’?” Kieran asked, puzzled, “Might I ask what that place is, exactly?”

Danny exchanged a few glances with his friends before looking back at the WeatherBoy with a grin, “It’ll be a surprise! Say, you hungry, by chance?” And with that, the ghost boy pulled on Kieran’s arm, running straight out of the park and making a firm right turn. Sam and Tucker followed closely behind, smirking at each other as Kieran exchanged a few glances of panic and fear.

“Guess this is one way to ask me out for lunch…” Kieran joked, as the others laughed in response. 

* * *

 

“Uh... _Nasty Burger_?” Kieran asked as soon as they reached their destination.

The Nasty Burger, from the looks of it, looked like a fast food place, its design no different than the rest of the architecture in Amity Park.

“Yep!” Tucker replied, “They have perhaps the best burgers in Amity Park!”

“I wouldn’t know…” Sam mused, “I’m a vegetarian, so, burgers ain’t my thing.”

“C’mon! Let’s get a booth!” Tucker said as he placed his hands on Kieran’s shoulders and guided him inside the restaurant.

The four took a booth close to one of the windowpanes and sat down.

“Oh!” Kieran exclaimed, almost in worry but mostly out of realization, “Guys, I don’t actually have any money, I don’t know if I can-”

Danny raised a hand, “Don’t worry, Kieran, I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks.”

“And trust us, the burgers are better than the name implies!” Tucker added, “You wait here, and we’ll go order.”

“Sure.” Kieran nodded, staying seated as the others got up and headed over to the counter.

“Well, well,” a familiar voice said from behind the WeatherBoy, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Turning around, Kieran came into contact with Lucas, who was leaning on the side of the booth. Clearly he must have been sitting on another table in the restaurant. He invited himself to the table, sitting down next to Kieran.

“L-Lucas!” Kieran stammered, a chuckle escaping his lips for a second, “Well, I’ll be darned! Heh, didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Neither did I, but I’m glad I did.” Lucas said smoothly as he reached for Kieran’s hand, bringing it close to his lips.

Kieran could only look in embarrassment as his cheeks were immediately flushed of their color. Giggling lightly, he spoke up, “Y-yeah, I can imagine so.”

“So what’re you doing with those guys?” Lucas asked the brunet after kissing his hand, his head gesturing over to the trio at the counter, ordering their food whilst standing next to what looked like a pair of blond boys of a similar age.

“Oh, you know them?” Kieran asked; once he was met with a nod he continued, “Well, Danny took me in because I’m kinda new to Amity Park and didn’t have anywhere to go, so...yeah…heh…”

Lucas’ face shifted into an expression of mock-disappointment, “You should’ve just told me last night when I saw you.” He began, “I would’ve taken great care of you…”

“I’m sure you would.” Kieran hummed, his gaze now focusing on his companions as they returned with three burgers, a portion of salad, and a heap of French fries.

Danny was the first to speak up upon reaching the table, “Hey, Lucas, what’re you doing?”

“Talking to this cutie-pie.” The blond answered off the bat, causing Kieran to blush and make an attempt to hide within himself.

“Well, you’re making him uncomfortable so turn around and wait for your little posse to return with your food.” Sam instructed.

For the first time in all the instances the WeatherBoy saw him, Lucas’ expression rested in a neutral position, as if hiding his annoyance, “Fine.” He said dismissively as he went back to his own table elsewhere in the building. On his way he did, however, utter, “Hope you like these burgers!”

“Creep.” Sam murmured as she sat down next to Tucker.

“Why, what’s so creepy about him?” Kieran queried, lowering his voice as he said: “He’s honestly kinda…sweet.”

“You can’t be serious,” Danny rolled his eyes.

“So how do you guys know him anyway?”

“We all go to Casper High. He’s one of the jocks, although I’m pretty sure he’s quit the team. Say, are you enrolling to Casper High?”

Kieran shook his head, “No,” he then took a handful of french fries and began eating them one by one, chewing rapidly, “I don’t live here, I’m just here ‘til I…uh…’til I…” He stopped himself from saying another word.

“You alright?” Sam asked worriedly.

“I just realized that I may never get home…” Kieran sobbed, “It’s just so far away…I don’t even think I’ll _ever_ have the power to go home, so Danny, I think I might have to-”

The WeatherBoy fell silent as the four heard a beeping sound emitting from somewhere close by. Danny raised himself from the booth and spoke up, “Guys, I’ll just be a minute…”

“That’s cool.” Sam responded, “See us when you come back!”

A minute later, Kieran chuckled as he took a bite out of his burger, “Ha. That’s funny. One of my friends back home has a similar ringtone.”

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, mildly surprised, but as they turned back to Kieran the latter said, “How about that, huh?” and they both – later all – chuckled subsequently.

“You know you guys should’ve ordered drinks…” Kieran mused as he had the final bite of his burger. 

* * *

 

A while later, Kieran, Tucker and Sam left the eating establishment and started to walk along the streets of Amity Park.

“So, Kieran,” Sam began, “Tell us a little bit about where you live. Or lived…until we figure out how to get you back.”

Kieran stopped in his tracks and whipped around in surprise, “Really?” he asked, “You guys would help me out?”

“Sure…as long as you promised to keep in touch! It’d be cool if we met again someday after you go back!”

“Aw, thanks guys, you’re the best!”

Tucker cleared his throat, “About that town…?”

Kieran chuckled slightly as he cleared his throat, “Ah, yes. There ain’t much to it really…it’s nice and spacious enough. The people there are kinda friendly, especially my friends. They’re actually an interesting bunch of friends, now that I think about it. What else…well, the town’s also known for its food, cleanliness and a home to a couple heroes, myself included of course!”

“Sounds like a fun town to live in – we should totally visit sometime!”

“Yeah…” Kieran mused with a smile, but with uncertainty, “That’d be great! Then we wouldn’t have to part ways for long, you know!” then he sighed, “Oh, I miss home…”

Just as Sam was going to comfort the WeatherBoy, the sound of a large _WHOOOSH_ caught their attention. Looking upward, they noticed a green glow in the sky as it made a sharp left down one of the streets of Amity Park.

“Danny!” Kieran exclaimed in surprise, immediately recognizing the glow “I thought he was gonna get back to us…?”

“Kieran, wait!” Sam cried as the brunet was already running in Danny’s direction, only for the WeatherBoy to make haste using the wind to speed up. 

* * *

 

“C’mon, Timmy! We’ve gotta find him!”

Kieran could hear voices in the distance. They sounded almost childlike, but of that he was not certain; all he could tell was that he was getting closer to the source.

“Yep, I’m sure we’ll find him in the bank!”

Another voice. Kieran looked around and saw nothing. In response, he kept on following the voices as they continued with their exchanges.

“Guys, I think they’ve left left Amity Park. We gotta find where they are!”

Danny’s voice, Kieran could decipher in a flash. But why was Danny among these people? Who were they? They sounded like friends or simply people that got along quite well, but who knew? Seeing the ghost boy’s green glow hover in the air just around the corner, Kieran shied away into the wall next to him as he peeked from his position.

“To Retroville! No doubt they’re looking for parts for something!”

That voice.

_That one was the most familiar._

Kieran composed himself and swiftly turned the corner in surprise as he saw Danny with two boys and – quite shockingly – none other than-

“SPONGEBOB?!?”

The sponge turned around from where he stood and looked back at Kieran, his eyes comically widening, “Kieran?”

“Um,” the pink-clad boy next to SpongeBob stuttered as he raised a hand, “Would either of you guys care to explain…?”


	5. New Friends All Around (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after three months, I manage to write another chapter!  
> It's kinda funny, really, because I've been sitting on the first scene of this chapter for a while but never got to finishing it all til now.

“SpongeBob…?” Kieran repeated the name as he gingerly approached his friend. “What are you doing here? How’d you get here?”

SpongeBob looked up at the WeatherBoy who was now just a foot away, “Kieran, the better question would be how’d _you_ get here? You should be in the Krusty Krab, or with Sandy! Anywhere in Bikini Bo-”

“You didn’t even notice I was gone???”

“Hold on just a minute! I’ve been looking everywhere in Bikini Bottom for you all night, young man!”

“Kieran lives in Bikini Bottom?” Danny asked freely to the other two boys.

“Yes, I do!” Kieran turned around sharply having overheard, “But a better question would be how _you_ know SpongeBob. And since I’m asking questions, who are these two?” he pointed to the two boys, the pink-clad one and the one with hair like a scoop of chocolate ice cream next to him.

“Well, I’m Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius.” The ice cream-headed boy spoke up, gesturing towards himself, “And this is Timmy Turner. Not a genius, bu-”

“OK, brain boy, we’ll take it from here!” Another voice exclaimed as two floating individuals – one male with green hair, one female with pink hair – materialized before Timmy, the weapons he had been holding disappearing as well.

“I’m Cosmo, and this is Wanda!” The green-haired one greeted with a wide smile.

“We’re Timmy’s fairy godparents!” Wanda added, “We provide him with whatever he wishes for…eh, long as it’s within Da Rules, of course.”

“Fairies, huh?” Kieran mused, “Well, I’ve been living with talking sponges, squirrels, starfish and the like for a couple months now so I think it’s safe to say I’ve seen weirder.”

SpongeBob grabbed Kieran’s hand and turned him around to face the sponge, “Kieran, please tell me how you got here! Surely you couldn’t have come here by yourself…”

“Don’t look at me like I’ve done anything! It’s Plankton’s fault that I’m here. Not that I’m complaining too much, though, because I kinda like it here.”

“Plankton sent you here?” Timmy asked.

“You know him?” Kieran asked back, only a little more dumbfounded and shocked than he would have hoped.

“Sure, he’s a member of the Syndicate. All the bad guys from our world are.”

“And you guys are the good guys, then?”

“Of course!” Jimmy smiled, “Only we chose a better name – the Nicktoons.”

“The Nicktoons?” Kieran asked, only slightly sceptical, “OK…”

“Why, you don’t like it?” Danny questioned.

“Oh, no, that’s not it, Danny, but…if it’s alright with whoever’s in charge, I’d like to be part of the Nicktoons.”

Jimmy’s eyes widened in surprise, “Well, I, uh, I dunno…”

“No way!” SpongeBob shrieked, “I can’t put you in danger, Kieran.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kieran retorted, “Have you forgotten what I’m capable of? I think I’d be a useful asset in this little group of yours!”

“Why, what can you do?” Timmy asked, intrigued.

“Lemme see lemme see!” Cosmo babbled in excitement as Wanda rolled her eyes at his reaction.

“His powers are really cool!” Danny proclaimed.

“Well…” Kieran hummed as he flicked his wrist, “I wouldn’t say they’re _cool_ …” he raised his index finger, a flame appearing above it, “But you could say I’m on _fire_ when it comes to using my power. But…” raising the index finger of his other hand, Kieran conjured a snowball, which gradually got bigger until it was the size of his fist, “I guess you could say it’s _pretty cool_ …”

“You appear to control the elements…” Jimmy mused, “Such an interesting ability that none of us possess. Say, how’d you come to get such an ability?”

“I dunno. I think I was just born with them. Nothin’ special about that really.”

Jimmy looked at the WeatherBoy, “Interesting. I must have you come to my lab in Retroville and let me do some tests on your DNA. Perhaps I could find some sort of modification in your genetic build that grants you these ‘weather powers’, as it were. But for now, consider yourself one of the Nicktoons!”

“Really?” Kieran’s eyes widened, “Oh, thank you, little dude!” he then proceeded to give the boy genius a hug before adding, “But seriously, you look younger than me, as does that pink kid over there. You both ten or eleven or something?”

“Kieran,” SpongeBob called the name softly, “Look, I won’t stop you, but are you sure you want to be part of the Nicktoons?”

“Yes, SpongeBob, I’m sure.” Kieran nodded, “I’ll be fine. Trust me on this one, ‘K?.”

“Hey!” a voice called from a corner. The owner of the voice came into view of the Nicktoons, and to Kieran’s surprise, that person was Lucas.

“Lucas! What’re you doing here?” Danny asked.

“Well well,” Lucas smiled, “Fancy seeing the Nicktoons here.”

“Uh, dude did you not just see the huge commotion that was here a while ago?” Timmy deadpanned.

“What commotion?” Lucas asked, “I only really followed dear Kieran once I saw him running after something.”

“That ‘something’ was Danny.” Kieran corrected.

“Of course. The famous Danny Phantom!”

“O….kay, I guess?” Timmy shrugged, “Now that we’re done here, just wait till you see Retroville, Kieran!”

Pulling out a similar device to SpongeBob and Danny’s, Jimmy pressed a red button, a portal immediately forming before the six. Kieran looked on in amazement as the other Nicktoons made their way to it.

“Is this how we’re travelling to Retroville?”

“You bet it is!” SpongeBob exclaimed, notably cheerier than he had been just a moment before.

Kieran was about to make his way to the portal’s entry only to have his arm grabbed by Lucas, who spun him around to face him.

“Hold on!” the blond spoke up, the others looking in his direction, “Can I come with?”

“No way, Lucas.” Danny said dully, “You should stay here.”

“But…I thought…since I’m with Kieran, we could hang out for the-”

“I’ve got a couple things I want to do with Kieran before I can declare him an official Nicktoon.” Jimmy interjected informatively. “It is vitally important I get on with it in the company of only the other Nicktoons members, so sorry, you’re just gonna have to wait.”

Kieran shot Lucas an apologetic look as he claimed his arm back.

“I’m sorry, Lucas,” Kieran mumbled sadly. “If I can, I’ll find a way back to Amity Park and call you!”

The blond beamed. “I sure hope so. You owe me a date! And I was thinking we could watch a movie or something?”

“What one did you have in mind?”

“ _Cliffside Mountain_. It’s this romance movie; I think you’ll like it!”

Timmy gagged at the mention of ‘romance’ and began shoving a red Kieran into the portal with Jimmy. “OK, Romeo, say goodbye to Julio for a while…” Timmy quipped.

But Kieran was already through the porthole before Lucas could even say the words.

* * *

 

“Well, Plankton? How’s this ‘plan’ of yours coming along?”

Somewhere within a dark, abandoned laboratory on the outskirts of a town, three figures stood around a clothed mystery as Plankton stood mere inches away on one side of the experiment, his computer wife in portable form situated nearby as well. He wore a lab goggle as did the others (only, of course, they wore lab goggle _s_ ) and looked at his covered creation with pride.

“I’d say this baby’s just about ready to start getting us our world domination!” the protozoan laughed.

One of the figures shrugged. “Well, are you going to give it energy?” they asked.

“Quick! Give it energy! Give it energy!” cried another frantically. “We’re gonna need this thing around as soon as possible if we’re going to get our hands on some-”

As if they knew what was to come, the third figure stepped on the second figure’s foot and sighed. “On with it, Plankton.”

“With pleasure.” Plankton grinned.

He jumped off of the table and followed a trail of tubes from his experiment back to a switch on the wall. Without hesitation, Plankton leaped up to the switch and pulled on it with all his might until it gave way and turned on the machine providing energy to the experiment.

“There!” Plankton exclaimed, jumping back to the experiment. “Now watch as it comes alive before our very eyes!”

The four watched the clothed experiment in anticipation…for a long while. Their eager expressions soon faltered as time passed on without any response from the experiment.

“What the-?” Plankton cried after about a minute of inactivity. “Why isn’t this working?”

“Did it ever occur to you that this experiment is not like the others?” Karen deadpanned.

“Yes, but…I don’t get the relevance.”

Karen rolled her digital eyes. “My _point_ being, I don’t think it’s going to work if you’re trying to power it through mechanical parts and chum!” she pointed to the resources in the corner; a pot of chum within a machine sat on a lab bench.

“Wait, what _is_ this experiment, even-“ the third figure pondered.

“You seriously didn’t look…” Plankton asked, slightly peeved.

The third figure lifted up the cloth slightly and gazed at the contents. “Oh, she’s right, that’ll never get this one active. Such as it is with exoskeletons like this-”

“It’s not an exoskeleton.” Karen pointed out.

“Hm? Oh! Oh, my! So it isn’t! I must say, Plankton, this is quite incredible! I’ve never seen something like this actually work. Of course, we need to do something much more accommodated to _this_ skeleton in order to bring it to life!”

“What do you suggest we do?” Plankton asked.

The third figure snapped his fingers. “I’ve got an idea! It’s elementary, really. Come on, now, we best get everything prepared.”

Karen sighed, as did the first figure. “Why do I even give you all ideas…?” She asked openly.

* * *

“What is this place?”

The portal closing behind them all, Kieran looked around at his surroundings tentatively as he took in the new sights. He seemed to be somewhere rather technical, with a supercomputer similar to Sandy’s dominating a corner of the room while lab benches were on the other side. Several experiments were placed upon shelves and the WeatherBoy noticed that they were, in fact, standing on a metal plate seemingly dedicated for a portal of sorts; probably this very type of portal.

“Welcome to Retroville!” Jimmy announced, waving an arm out to gesture towards the room. “And welcome to my lab!”

“So, this is your laboratory?” Kieran asked, even his voice sounding as if he was in awe. “This is so impressive – much bigger and more technical than I’ve ever seen Sandy’s lab!”

He turned to SpongeBob and gave him a knowing look.

“Don’t tell Sandy I said that.”

SpongeBob gave him a thumbs-up in response.

“Anyways, if I could get a sample of your DNA then I could give it an analysis and report back to you with my findings.”

Kieran looked at him with a tired expression. “You literally brought me to your lab just to get some DNA samples out of me?”

Jimmy raised a finger in protest. “Not only that! I figure that if I could have some samples of your powers to put through some tests then maybe my findings will be a little more precise, especially if my samples are live instances.”

“You’re lucky I live with a scientist and love learning English or else you’d make no sense to me,” Kieran commented.

“You’re quite sarcastic…” Jimmy observed. “Or at least well-quipped.”

“I like that!” Timmy piped up, putting an arm around Kieran. “Ya got spunk!”

“Ah, so I’ve heard. Thank you!” Kieran grinned.

“Shall we get to business?” Jimmy asked, extending a hand.

“Sure. But…I’m not holding your hand, dude.”

Timmy made a shaking gesture with his hand. “Dude, he wants to shake your hand.”

Kieran chuckled sheepishly as he shook the boy genius’ hand. “Oh! Oh, of course, I- I’m sorry, I’m just not used to handshakes is all.” 

* * *

 

A while later, SpongeBob, Danny and Timmy were sitting outside the room in which Jimmy and Kieran were located. They were expecting the tests to soon be over considering they had witnessed a majority of the process first-hand.

“So, Danny,” SpongeBob spoke up, catching the teen’s attention. “Was Kieran OK in Amity Park? No freak-outs or anything?”

Danny shook his head. “Nah. He’s been great company. He’s cried twice but for both times it was because he was homesick. He’s been grateful for me taking care of him anyway, and even made a bed for himself outta ice; how _cool_ is that?”

Timmy rolled his eyes at the pun. “You could say it’s lucky _you_ were the one who found him in Amity Park and not one of the Syndicate.”

“Thank Neptune for that.” SpongeBob sighed in relief, chuckling. “And hey, what’s with that guy who wanted to come with?”

“That’s Lucas.” Danny responded. “A former jock at Casper High. I think he’s got a crush on Kieran or something, and I think Kieran’s also fallen for him.”

“They want to see a… _romantic movie_ …” Timmy gagged at the last two words to come out of his mouth.

“Hush, sweetie,” Wanda interjected as she and Cosmo poofed into the room. “You’d watch a romantic movie if Trixie Tang asked you!”

Timmy blushed and was about to retort until he hushed himself from doing so.

“Kieran doesn’t have a cellphone,” SpongeBob informed them. “I don’t know how they’re gonna contact each other.”

Just then, Jimmy and Kieran stepped out of the room they were in, the WeatherBoy taking a seat beside SpongeBob and Timmy. He crossed his legs and he gazed back at Jimmy, whose hair was askew with a flame at the tip of a few loose strands and clothes dishevelled and charred lightly. Kieran waved a hand in front of him, a cool breeze emitting and extinguishing the flames.

“Jimmy? What happened in there?” Timmy asked.

“Needles.” Kieran dully answered. “ _That’s_ what happened.”

“I needed a blood sample, and a syringe was the only way to do it.” Jimmy countered. “I apologize for having to do it, but you know I needed a sample for my findings.”

“Of course, of course.” Kieran waved his hand. “I know that. I’m sorry for reacting the way I did as well, I guess.”

“Yeah, Kieran has a fear of needles,” SpongeBob added. “Sorry for not telling you, Jim!”

“I got the results nonetheless anyway, so I’m not going to focus on that at the moment.” Jimmy chuckled. “Kieran and I both agreed that it was best to read out the findings with all of you present.”

“Well? What do they say?” Danny asked.

“According to my samples, Kieran’s abilities are absolutely natural capabilities. Quite astounding, really. It would be amazing to clone these abilities to make an ultimate fighter.”

Kieran’s eyes shot up. “You’re…not actually going to do that, are you?”

Jimmy shook his head and the WeatherBoy breathed a sigh of relief.

“While you three were gone and Kieran left otherwise occupied in providing me samples, I also got to making you this.”

Jimmy handed Kieran a device, and the brunet teen eyed it with excitement and surprise. It was a device similar to the ones he had seen SpongeBob, Plankton and Danny using, four colored buttons sitting below a decent-sized screen; one yellow, one blue, one red and one pink.

“This is a Neutronic Recaller,” Jimmy explained. “I’m guessing you’re familiar with the device given you’ve travelled to Amity Park from Bikini Bottom and I don’t doubt that Plankton has an equivalent with the Syndicate, but if I give a brief explanation, this device is used to travel between our worlds with ease. I don’t think I need to clarify what button is for what world.”

Kieran looked at the buttons, and as he thought about it, the colors were so glaringly obvious; yellow was SpongeBob – Bikini Bottom – based on his appearance, Timmy was pink and Jimmy was red based on their shirts, leaving Danny – Amity Park – to be the blue one.

“Sure. But wait…” Kieran also spotted a tiny red button in the corner of his. “What’s this?”

“Ah, that’s a new feature I decided to give you,” Jimmy replied. “Why don’t you push it?”

Kieran complied, and as he did the four colored buttons were removed as the screen took over the space they once claimed, as if the device were becoming a smartphone.

“I gave yours the ability to turn into a smartphone, if you ever wanna call someone. If there’s ever an urgent matter to attend to, the recaller will automatically revert to its original form, but you can also revert and convert the device as you please with that red button.”

“Aw, thanks, Jimmy!” Kieran hugged the boy genius before pulling out the card Lucas gave him. “Y’know, I think I should call Lucas, just to confirm a time for our-”

The recaller began to vibrate mildly and beep a familiar tone as it reverted back to the colored buttons and small screen. The screen blared the words ‘BIKINI BOTTOM’ behind a lime green background.

“The Syndicate! There’s movement in Bikini Bottom!” Jimmy exclaimed. “And I haven’t had a chance to shower!”

“No time now!” SpongeBob cried out as he pushed the yellow button on his recaller and opened up a portal to Bikini Bottom. “Bikini Bottom needs us _now_!”

The five rushed through, and Kieran made sure to give Jimmy a quick rinse using the rain and dried him off using the wind as they made their way through. The boy genius mouthed his gratitude before the portal closed in Retroville.


End file.
